Mew Mew Furuba
by Zemyx09
Summary: OH GOD, I've missed writing for Mew Mew Furuba X ! Hope you enjoy the sleepover chapter, though I improvised and may have not done things I promised SORRY! Please enjoy the long time left alone story of Mew Mew Furuba :D
1. Chapter 1

Mew Mew Furuba Before we start, I'm gonna introduce my OC:  
Candy Araii (Mew Kyandii)  
15 yrs old Black hair with cerulean highlights and big cerulean eyes. She's usually in these really girly, somewhat loli outfits. In mew form, her hair is all cerulean. She has Ichigo's shirt, Zakuro's shorts in Deep Blue (she's half alien). Her shoes similar to Berry but they have a frill around the edge. Injected with the DNA of the black footed ferret.  
An always optimistic girl, always looking on the bright side. Though when angry, she is violent. She loves animals and has a pet ferret, Checkers. Adopted. She is actually Kish's sister, so she will try to keep him out of trouble, considering she is the eldest child. Very friendly with Pudding, they're best friends despite they're 5 year age difference.  
She's willing to be friends with anyone, even Pai. She has a bit of a crush on him. She likes to read and is a major Fruits Basket fan, especially of Haru! She can speak English, Japanese, and Spanish. Under the smiles, she's rather sad.

Anyway, she's gonna be in this, you got any questions on her, just ask. Back to the story, the Tokyo Mew Mew gang is somehow teleported to world of Fruits Basket. What happens when these two mangas crossover? And when there are love crossovers? How will they take the zodiac curse? AND HOW COME ONLY LETTUCE AND CANDY ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT FURUBA IS?? Read on to find out!!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and--CRASH!!-- WHAT THE HECK?!

"KISH!!" It was Pai.  
"Where did you teleport us?" Ichigo asked.

"I obviously teleported us...somewhere.."Kish replied

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU TELEPORTED US??" Mint yelled.  
Kish shook his head.

Right when Mint was gonna strangle Kish, Homer-style (Simpsons reference WOO HOO!), another person stood in front of him.

"Calm down, Mint. He didn't do it on purpose" Candy said.

Mint calmed down a little, but she was still upset.

"This place looks familiar..." Lettuce said.

"Hmmm...it kinda does" Candy agreed.

"Kish, just what were you thinking when you teleported us here?!" Tart asked.  
"uh...well..."

FLASHBACK MODE...

"KISH, GO AWAY!" Ichigo yelled. Kish had been following her all day.  
"Come on konekochan.." Kish said.  
"JUST GO!!" Ichigo yelled once again.

They arrived at Cafe Mew Mew where the other mews were waiting for her.

"Oh great, he's here..." Mint said sarcastically. She and Zakuro were in a table drinking tea (again...A')

"He followed me home...again" Ichigo said as she tried to stop Kish from hugging her.

"Maybe we should get the others again...?" Candy said.

Out of nowhere, Pai and Tart appeared.

"That's the third time this week Kish!" Tart scolded. Pai was grabbing poor Kish by the neck collar...-.-'

"Come on Kish" Pai said, bored.

"Fine..." Kish grumbled.

All of a sudden, a football came flying through the windows of the Cafe and hit Kish in the head...

And then they were gone...

FLASHBACK END...

"oh yeah..."Kish said rubbing his head "I was thinking of a book.."

"Which book?" Zakuro asked.

Kish shrugged. "Beats me.."

Candy and Lettuce stared at each other.

"Do you two know something?" Ichigo asked.

Candy and Lettuce ran off

"Where are they going?" asked Mint.

"AFTER THEM!!" Pudding shouted chasing them They eventually caught up with them, which they stopped in front of a strange house...

"NO WAY..." Candy said.

"It can't be..." Lettuce said.

"What?"asked Pai.

"WE'RE AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE!!"

Misheru: Ha Ha!! Our group has teleported to the world of Fruits Basket!  
Tart: what's gonna happen?  
Misheru: you will all meet Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo!!  
Candy: we get to meet Honda-san!! w  
Misheru: and what happens when Kish and Shigure discuss high school girls? (laughs) The results are madness, well actually pervertedness  
Pudding: if you any idea for what happens when other character meet, plz post it on a review, na no da!!  
Misheru: also I need to know what couplings you want,but I want your reason for that couple! Not just randomness, but I MIGHT accept yaoi, if it's reasonable...and think about age! Most of the Furuba males are in their 20's! I think later I'll poof in Ryou and Keiichiro, and another character...  
Kish: who?  
Misheru: someone... looks at Deep Blue  
DB: you're dragging me into this?  
Misheru: well, I have to explain why for some reason the aliens can't teleport home... and maybe some romance?  
DB: oh no you don't!  
Misheru: eh, I'm still gonna crossover couples

What I have in mind:  
Deep BlueXAkito (DB: don't drag me into your insanity!! Misheru: HA HA)  
PaiXRinXHaruXCandy (big love square X) )  
PuddingXMomijiXTart (love triangle)  
KeiichiroXKagura (this is just random. But I think they might be good, since Keii-chan can probably take in all her rage and just forgive her easily ...aww..and cause of K's XD)  
IchigoXKyoXKish (only cause Ichigo and Kyo are cats..)


	2. Meet Shigure Sohma

Thanks for the three reviews, so I have no objections to any of the couples I listed? And thanks for the advice Misha12. I know I'm not very descriptive, it's a habit... As for Candy, I'm thinking over writing her fanfic, but I see most people are tired of OC stories... By the way, she was raised on Earth, so she's never been to the alien planet (which is nameless for some reason?). As for Candy being a mew, her adopted parents were very good friends with Dr.Shirogane, so Candy was messing around there and... you get the point ONWARDS TOWARD MEW MEW FURUBA!!

"Ok, I'll bite. Who's Shigure?" Kish asked.

"Shigure Sohma is from a book" Lettuce said.

"Kish, does the name 'Fruits Basket' ring a bell?" Candy asked.

"Umm...oh yeah, I 'borrowed' one of your books" Kish replied.

"WHAT? KISH!!" Candy yelled. She was going to HURT him.

Pai stood in front of Kish. "You can get back to that later, but we have a situation. It appears we can't teleport"

"Wait a minute, we're stuck here!?" Ichigo asked.

Pai nodded.

"Well, let's go in there, na no da!" Pudding said pointing at the house. She ran toward one of the screen doors.

"PUDDING!" Candy said, chasing after.

Right when Pudding was gonna crash into the screen door, a man appeared and Pudding crashed into his chest. She looked up. He appeared to be in his late 20's and had brown hair. He was in a kimono and looked at Pudding.

"Hello, may I ask what you're doing here?" the man asked cheerfully.

"Hello, na no da! I'm Pudding!" she replied cheerfully.

He looked up to see the rest. Including the aliens...

"Uh, why are you all here?" he asked. What's with the ears? Are they cosplayers or something?

"We're lost. The idiot with the green hair bought us here" Mint said, glaring at Kish.  
Kish was scared.

"So, I'm guessing you're from out of town?" the man said.

"Yeah" Zakuro said.

"Well, come in I guess. I'm Shigure Sohma, welcome to my home. I hope you don't mind, I have others inside"

Misheru: yay! In the next chapter you should be able to meet the others.  
Candy: Cool! DB: I don't want to be in this!  
Misheru: you're gonna, no matter what you say DB: Tony Hawk's Big Spin Misheru: ...I WANNA GO!!-runs off-  
Pudding: where is she going na no da?  
Ichigo: Six Flags Fiesta Texas Kish: anyway, Misheru should be able to update on Fridays, Saturdays, and ocassionally Sunday Candy: not this week though, she's going to Galveston : )  
Mint: just review... 


	3. Welcome to our home!

I wrote Mew Mew Furuba cause I did notice there were no TMM/FB stories. I mean, THEY ARE THE TWO AWESOMEST MANGAS EVER!! XD Sorry to disappoint some of you with the last chapter, with its extreme shortness. This will probably be my longest chapter so far (thumbs up good!) But before you go read another fanfic, I need you to vote on my profile who should win are you smarter than a 5th grader? I'm making a fanfic soon with the TMM characters, so you's need to tell me! I got two out of the five students so far, and I asked a third one, so if you wish to know how to get in, PM me your two best subjects and a nickname you want to be called! ; ) Anyways, here's chapter 3!!

It was a nice afternoon in Shigure's home. Shigure had gone out for food to give poor Tohru a break from cooking. So for now, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki waited patiently at the house. Kyo and Yuki ranting about who should win American Idol (WTF?) and Tohru caught in the middle of the discussion.

"NO! THE DUDE WITH THE SIDEBURNS SHOULD WIN!", Kyo shouted, raising a fist at Yuki. As usual, he disagreed with Yuki about some of the most ridiculous things. Today's topic: American Idol... (btw, I don't watch American Idol, so I don't know who competes, therefore nor do Yuki and Kyo)

"But he can't sing, the woman should win" Yuki replied calmly, "right Honda-san?". He looked over at a confused Tohru.

"EH!? I-I d-don't know!! I t-th-think they both sing very good! Right?" Tohru said, nervously. She was lost at what was going on. They just weren't making sense anymore.

"Alright, Tohru" Yuki said as they watched the TV.

"DON'T YOU BACK OUT ON ME, YOU RAT!!" Kyo said, still trying to pick a fight. He was about to charge into Yuki 'till...

SLAM!! Yuki punched Kyo down into the ground. "Stupid cat, you never learn" Yuki said.

"I swear, I think the world is out to destroy my house" Shigure said, coming through the screen doors.

"Ah, Shigure-san! Did you get the food?" Tohru said with her usual smile.

"Well...no. I found some people wandering" Shigure said. He moved out of the doorway and the group behind him was revealed. Everyone looked confused. Except for Candy, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding who were just standing there. Pudding had read the first 9 books to her siblings so she knew everyone from Tohru to Machi. Candy and Lettuce had already read the entire series. As for Zakuro...she just didn't care.

"Shigure, why do you only attract weirdos?" Kyo said annoyed. Although, he had to admit the girl with the red hair was kinda cute. It looked like she was being annoyed by a freak with extremely large ears and green hair...He didn't want to know.

Yuki then hit Kyo with Kakeru's karate chop technique with 3 times the power. (Look in book 13 for reference)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Kyo shouted, rubbing his head.

"You just called me, Tohru, and yourself weirdos." Yuki said calmly, as if though he hadn't done anything wrong.

Kyo stopped completely. He was in shock. Technically, in an insane kind of way, Yuki was right.

"Eh!?" Tohru said, confused. Yuki's sense got the better of her again.

Everyone else just enjoyed the show that was going on.

"I'll leave you all to get aquainted while I get the food. And please...don't destroy my house." And with that Shigure slid the screen door and left.

"Ah, hello! I am Tohru Honda!" Tohru said, bowing.

"Pudding Fong, na no da!!" Pudding said happily. "Wow, I can't believe I get to meet Tohru-kun!!" And Pudding gave Tohru a big hug. Almost big enough to snap her neck!! Poor Tohru was utterly confused and spinning uncontrollably when Pudding finally let go.

Kyo and Yuki would've helped her if only there weren't other people around. Kyo was trying to hold in his anger watching some random little kid know Tohru, when she obviously doesn't know her, and HUG her. That kid was so much like Momiji. Yuki was just confused, 'are they old friends of Tohru?'...

"Eh?" Tohru asked. Today has been the most confusing day of her life! She blamed it on American Idol...

Candy held Pudding by the shoulders. "Heh heh, that's enough Pudding" Candy said nervously.

"Remember, these people don't know who we are, they're from a book" Lettuce whispered to Pudding's ear.

"Oh yeah!" Pudding exclaimed. She'd almost forgotten they're from a whole different world.

"'Oh yeah', what?" Kyo said, even more annoyed. He was pissed off at Shigure for inviting them.

Yuki gave them a welcoming smile as he hit Kyo's shoulder. Although it didn't look like it hurt, it did.

"Excuse that idiot back there, welcome, I'm Yuki Sohma and the idiot is Kyo Sohma"

"Hello, I'm Pudding!!" Pudding exclaimed "Candy Araii, pleasure to meet you "  
"L-Lettuce Mi-dorikawa"  
"Ichigo Momomiya"  
"Mint Aizawa"  
"Zakuro"  
"Tart"  
"Kish"  
"Pai"

"Welcome!" Tohru said. 'Why are they all named after foods? They're such cute names!'

'Uh..Pudding? Mint? Pai? Tart? And I thought the Sohma names were strange...' Yuki thought.

"What's up with your names?" Kyo asked.

"Theyr're cute names!" Ichigo said. She thought the Kyo guy was kinda cute too.

"Anyway, ignoring Mr.Rude over there, where are you from?" Yuki asked.

"Um, we're from Tokyo" Mint said.

"We're kinda lost" Pai said.

"Lost?" Tohru asked, "that's terrible! Where are you going to?"

"The green-haired doofus here bought us here" Zakuro said.

"I'M NOT A DOOFUS!!" Kish exclaimed.

"No, but you're the reason we're stuck here" Ichigo said and sighed. She wanted to go home so bad! She almost wished to be sweeping at the Cafe putting up with Ryou's bossiness and attitude rather than be stuck in some weird book! (Misheru: HOW DARE YOU!!) She's always hated reading and now it seemed like it hated her back...

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, well..of course, except for Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki lost in their personal conversation.

"Ichigo, you ok? You usually insult Kish and now you're no longer calling him a doofus!? O.O" Mint asked. 'Surely she must be on pills or something...'

"I'm going back to my room.." Kyo said and walked toward his room. His head hurt from all this nonsense.

"Coward..." Yuki mumbled, loud enough for Kyo to hear.

Kyo twitched. He tightened his hands to a fist and clenched his teeth. He sighed. "Know what!? I can't take anymore of these freaks, so I'm going to pretend I never heard you!" Kyo shouted, stressed.

Candy twitched. "Freaks...?" she said through clenched teeth, balling up her hands into fist.

"Uh oh..." Kish said "You did it now orangey..."

"YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT!!" Kyo exclaimed.

"She's going to go into a rage now..." Pudding said, hiding behind Lettuce O.O (Reader: is she that bad? Misheru: -nods- that bad -gulps-)

Pai and Kish held Candy back. "I'd run if I were you..." Pai suggested to Kyo.

"She can't be that bad" Kyo muttered.

Lettuce nodded "She charges somewhat like Kagura"

Kyo was nervous now. "Oh crap..." he muttered.

"Let me at him!!" Candy shouted as she tried to free herself from Pai's and Kish's grasp.

"Look what you've done, you idiot" Yuki said.

" I DON'T CARE IF HE'S FROM TH BEST SELLING MANGA! I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS HALF-CAT ORANGE WITH SOME SERIOUS ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS INSULT ME!!" Candy shouted. Then she snapped out of her rage. She stood there shocked. She just blew their cover! Now her and all the others are at risk of having their memory's erased by Hatori and never returning home. What had she done!?

Misheru: The cat's out of the bag!!..ferret..whatever!  
Candy: I feel bad.  
Kish: no fair, you leave on a good part!  
Ichigo: -is reading last paragraph- No!! We're gonna get our memories erased!! -reads Mint's thoughts- HEY!! I AM NOT ON PILLS!  
Mint: you're being awfully nice to Kish.  
Ichigo: well..-blush- Shut UP!  
Lettuce: when do the others show up?  
Misheru: I'm thinking next chapter, so Deep Blue.  
DB: shut up!! I'M NOT GONNA GET IN A COUPLING!! Misheru: you will, cause I'm Bored!! And cause Misha12 wants it!  
Pudding: we have to make the reviewers happy na no da!  
DB: but-  
Misheru: SHUT UP!! YOU'RE GONNA BE WITH AKITO AND THAT'S SETTLED!  
Kish: -snicker- you're gonna be with a crossdresser Misheru: you shouldnt' be laughing Kish, you're gonna get koneko-chan stolen cause orangey thinks she's cute Kish: WHAT!? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!  
Pai: no you won't.  
Misheru: Kish is a slacker Kish: .  
Zakuro: -reads script- review plz Tart: and vote on the poll on MewMewFerret's profile!! 


	4. A Shocking Surprise

Waiting on last student for AYSTA5thG (Are you smarter than a 5th grader?). So my last student, plz reply!! Some people are getting impatient with us...

Last time on Mew Furuba, Candy insulted Kyo and may have given a bit of a hint of that she knows about the curse of the Chinese Zodiac, which no one is supposed to know about. Will their memories be erased? And Kish might end up saving us all?!

There was silence in the room. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki stared wide-eyed at the girl who just stood frozen there, her pale skin was turning red and her cerulean eyes had a look of fear in them.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo whispered to Lettuce. "No one is supposed to know about Kyo being possesed by a cat. If they do...their memory is erased..." she murmured.  
Everyone turned to her with shocked eyes. There was a worried look on her face...

'How could she know? I've never met her in my life! Yet she knows I'm possesed with the spirit of a cat!?' Kyo stood there staring in shock at Candy, who just stared right through him.

'Oh no, we might have to call in Hatori to erase these minds. Poor girl, if only she hadn't said a word..' Yuki thought as he pondered on this situation.

But Kish broke the silence. He stood behind Candy and opened her balled fist of a hand. He placed something in there and returned to the rest of the group.

Candy looked down at the object in her hand. It was a book. More specifically the book Kish 'borrowed' from her. She smiled a bit and looked toward her brother. He returned her smile. She turned back to the trio of shocked faces and walked towards them. She stopped 3 inches in front of Yuki. She uncurled his fists and put the book in his hand. "Before...you call H-Hatori-san, you may want to look at this..." Candy gave him a small smile and turned her back towards them and she stepped more further away, observing his reaction.

Yuki looked at the book in his hand. He stared at it, a shocked expression on his face. He stared at the cover. On the cover was a girl with brown hair and a happy look on her face, as she hugged a cat, and a mouse was on her shoulder. He couldn't believe it. It was Tohru! Hugging cat Kyo and Yuki's rat form on her shoulder. The title read 'Fruits Basket Fanbook -Cat-'. It didn't make sense. Kyo and Tohru looked over his shoulder with the same reaction.

"You're the best-selling manga, na no da!!" Pudding exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Tohru couldn't take it in. This was too much excitement for one day. She was now spinning and dizzy. Eventually she crashed to the floor and everything went dark.

"Poor Tohru..." Lettuce said.

Cafe Mew Mew.  
"Dammit! Where are these girls!?" Ryou shouted, pounding his fists on the table. It's been two hours since the girls disappered and they were nowhere to be found.

"I'm sure they're ok wherever they are" Keiichiro reassured him. But he himself was worried. There was a major reading of extreme energy all over Tokyo. Was it Mew Aqua? Or something worse? They needed Tokyo Mew Mew to check it out, yet they haven't been seen. Thankfully neither have the aliens...

All of a sudden there was a crash. Ryou and Keiichiro were alert as they tried to maneuver through the smoke...

"No..." Ryou gasped.

A dark figure stood there. His eyes glowed red. He seemed to smirk at them as he raised his hand and out of his palm a blue ray of somewhat came out... The figure walked over to where he had aimed. The smoke cleared up and he saw...nothing. Not a body, or blood at least. He was angry but would have to worry about it later. He shot another blue ray into the wall, but he missed. Instead, he hit a mirror and the attack reflected back to him. The smoke cleared up and...there was nothing. It wasn't his destruction ray he had used...but the teleportation ray... 'o'

Shigure's Home...

Tohru...Tohru...!

It was dark. Who's calling out my name? Tohru fluttered her eyes and then slowly opened her eyelids. She recognized the voice now. It was Kyo. But Kyo wasn't the only one there. Yuki, and even Shigure had come back. They were having a conversation.

"It appears they know"  
"Really"  
"Hai, one of them, I believe the name was Candy, mentioned something about Kyo being the cat"  
"How does she know"  
Yuki placed something in Shigure's hands. Shigure looked down with shock for a moment, but then started flipping through the book, with enjoyment.  
"Are we famous or something?" his eyes lit up with total fan-like expression. He couldn't believe he was famous! "Apparently so..." Yuki said, annoyed. He hoped there wasn't another fan club for him. But worse, if AYAME found about this!! He imagined it now...

"Feel free to gaze upon my regalness! Ask for autographs if you wish! I do not care as long as I may grace the life of my fans with my voice and royalty as I joyfully render my charm so I may bewilder you all until the sun shall burn out and time is no more! That promise will forever sparkle golden in my heart and will not die till I am nothing but a majestic corpse, still and non-moving, but just as perfect, stickening all that see me with awe!"

"Well then, I suppose there's no need to call Haa-san..."

"Are you serious!?" Kyo shouted. He'd been eavesdropping on their conversation for a while.

Tohru finally escaped her dizziness. "Where are they right now?"

"Outside" Shigure replied, pointing outside. Then he noticed their behavior.

They were all huddled around and from the faces he saw there was shock in their expressions.

The four went outside.

"Ryou!!" The one with green hair said.  
"Are you ok?" said another with pink hair.  
Meanwhile, off to the side was another huddle. Tohru and Kyo checked that one out.

The girl with the cerulean hair who had shouted at Kyo, was a helping a man up. He had a brown ponytail and gave the girl a polite smile. "Thanks for helping me up, Candy" he said in such a charming tone. She blushed and returned his smile. The cosplayer with the purple hair looked a little angry...?

"Are you ok, Keiichiro?" asked the little 8 year old girl who had hugged Tohru.

"We're just fine, thank you Pudding" he replied once again with a smile.

"We were somehow mysteriously teleported here. Actually 'someone' teleported us here..." Ryou said.

"Who?" asked Zakuro.

"...Deep Blue..."

There was panic inthe look of all the faces of the Tokyo Mew Mew gang...

Misheru: DUHN DUHN DUHN!  
Mint: this is bad.  
Kish: really bad!  
Ryou: wait a minute! where's DB?  
(everyone looks at Misheru)  
Misheru: ...somewhere Pai: seriously, where is he?  
Candy: if he's not here, then he can't be with Akito-san!  
Kish: -snicker-  
Misheru: Don't you start Kish! Remember, I can get rid of the fluffiness you get with Ichigo later with the snap of a finger!  
Kish: -stays quiet-  
Ichigo: WHAT?  
Misheru: anyway, I'll get more into Deep Blue next chapter, so be on the lookout for that and my AYSTA5thG? fanfic!! So far, it might be Ryou and Kish who win the 1 million dollar question!  
Ryou & Kish: YES!  
Misheru: before we go, thank you Misha for being my first voter on the poll on my profile!! And reviewing every chapter!! : ) I'm gonna let you star in the next chappie!! Sadly, I can't give you that big of a part, but you'll be one of the residents at the Sohma estate!! (everyone claps)  
Misheru: maybe if any others vote, you can star...? I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try, even if they're small parts!  
Tart: just review!  
Pudding: and vote on the poll on sensei's profile, na no da!! ; )  
Lettuce: thanks for reading : )  
Misheru: imitating Ayame is just too hard.  
Ayame: I am just so special! 


	5. Looney

Hola's!! I'm so happy! Not only will Misha come in today, but I have news later in the story!! anyways -poofs in Misha-  
Misha: Yay!  
Misheru: Oh, and readers, could you plz just tell me if you read and what you liked or somethin', I mean, I'm feelin' like Misha is the only one reading..I may start updating less.  
Misha: No!  
Misheru: well, ok's!! on to the story...!

"...snore...snore..."

poke. poke.

"mmm..."

poke. poke.

"ugh..." the mysterious sleeper slowly opened his eyes. In front of him stood a girl, with a stick in her hand. She looked a littel frightened and quickly jumped back when she saw him staring at her with anger in his eyes.

"EEEP! Sorry ma'am! I was just checking if you were alive!" she said quickly as soon as she had jumped back.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'm a man!!" He fumed as he rose.

"Sheesh, calm down. No need for a hissy fit. I mean, you can't blame me. That's some seriously long hair for a man." She pointed out.

"Well, whatever. Just tell me where am I?" he shouted. Where the hell am I!? I can't remember a damn thing that happened...He looked around his sorroundings. There were houses all around and saw nothing that could help him. This was all so strange...

"Alright, calm down. This is the Sohma residence. I'm Misha Sohma. And you are...?" she replied cooly. An intruder. Maybe I should get my parents...She regretted telling him her name.

"Lord Deep Blue" he replied calmly (Misha: yeah right! DB: you will all pay for wrecking my life!!)

"Riiiiiiiiiiiigghhhhhttttt..." Misha said sarcatically. Lord? Is he a looney or somethin'?

"I wish to know where I can find Mew Aqua..." Deep Blue said.(Big mistake XD) He had a mission and that Mew Aqua could help. He gave up his ridiculous goal of ruling Earth and now has a new one, but top secret (so top secret, I, the author, don't know...JUST KIDDING!)

"OK...? Dunno" Misha said. ...Yup, a looney. This dude is acting like he's a Lord or somethin' and lookin' for a made up object. "Look dude, maybe I should take you to the doctor or somethin'. I mean, your skin looks pretty pale and--"

"Silence! I will leave now. I have a duty to fill..." and with that he vanished into thin air.

"Whoa...Cool!!" Misha exclaimed. He's a magician!! I guess he's not so crazy after all...

Shigure's home...

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Uh oh...that evil alien is back and who knows what he's planning...

"He's here?" Tart asked.

Great, as if three weren't enough, now we got another long-eared freak here" Mint complained.

"Hey!" Pai, Kish, and Tart exclaimed. Although Candy was half-alien, she knew the insult wasn't directed towards her.

Ryou realized something. "Wait a minute...where the heck are we!?" he shouted. Why was he barely realizing he had no idea where the hell he was...

"In the world of Fruits Baskets, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Right...I'll pretend I know what that is" Ryou said sarcastically as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall.

"It's a book, Shirogane-san" Lettuce explained.

"It's about the Sohma family, cursed by the spirits of the 12 animals in the Chinese Zodiac and the forgotten cat. Recently orphaned, Tohru Honda soon begins to live with them and discovers their secret, therefore she is the only one outside the Sohma family that knows about the curse!" Candy clarified.

"Or so they thought" Kish reminded, gesturing towards the book on the table.

"Alright! Enough with the us being a book and all, dammit!" Kyo shouted. This was horrible! He had looked over his profile and read the "Precious Flower" part. Now everyone'll know his secret! (Misha: it's not a secret... Kyo: shut up!)

"Ah, but Kyo-kun, isn't it fun to know you're famous?" Shigure said. He enjoyed teasing Kyo so much. So what if he's a character in a famous book? Shigure's already a famous novelist.

"NO! IT'S NOT FUN!" Kyo shouted. He's never been so exploited!

"Then I suppose I shouldn't tell you you're the most popular character...?" Candy said.

"Oh, that's great, Kyo-kun!!" Tohru said. She was starting to understand the situation. It was still a little difficult to take in and all, but Tohru was still standing.

Kyo banged his head against the wall and winced. "Kill me...kill me now..." he muttered so soft, you could barely understand what he was saying.

"Oh is he ok?" asked Ichigo. She was starting to get worried about this guy.

"Don't worry. This is typical for the destructive idiot" Yuki assured her, calmly as he gave her a charming smile. She blushed and gave him a small smile. Kish was stewing in the background, but nobody was actually paying attention to him...

"If I may, I'd like to know if we're getting our memories erased or not?" Pai asked. Everyone was silent. They'd almost forgotten they were at risk of memory erasing.

"Um...well... I suppose not if we truly are a book." Yuki said, pondering about the situation. But then again...

"It's not really OUR decision" Kyo clarified.

"Oh, come on. Is there really a need to drag Akito into this?" Shigure teased.

"Oh please no! We promise we won't tell anyone" Lettuce said.

"Alright, but..." Yuki stated as he flipped through the book, "we need to figure out how to get you home..."

"Do you know how to get home?" Tohru asked.

They slowly shook their heads.

"Great, we're stuck with them..." Kyo muttered.

"Well, there's four of you and..." Kish paused as he counted the group...1 2 3 4..."eleven of us."

"Wow, that's a lot" Shigure said.

"Well, we have the living room, and I suppose we four can each share rooms" Tohru suggested.

"NO way are any of them sleeping in my room!" Kyo shouted. Then Yuki practically flipped Kyo over him, then slammed him on the floor. "Do it or you'll sleep outside..." he threatened.

"I...hate...you..." Kyo muttered, as he tried to soothe his back. "fine..."

"Ok then. I suppose we're having a sleepover!" Shigure gushed with excitement. There were sweatdrops all over the room.

"Ok, now who sleeps in what room?" Zakuro asked.

Candy pushed Kish toward Shigure.

"What the--?!"

"You'll bond perfectly" Candy stated before Kish could ask. She gave him a thumbs up good. Then she pushed Pai toward them.

"Wait! Wha--?!"

"I need you to look after them, if you know what I mean." Candy said. Kish...Shigure...left alone...

"I suppose we'll take the living room" Zakuro said as Mint followed..

"I guess we'll take Mr. Gentleman" Ryou said as he and Keiichiro stood next to Yuki.

Candy, Lettuce, and Pudding slowly slid towards Tohru.

"So that leaves Kyo-kun with Tar-Tar and Ichigo" Pudding said

Tart and Ichigo stared at each other then pointed at one another.  
"I'M NOT GONNA ROOM WITH HIM/HER!!"

"You can still sleep outside..." Candy reminded.  
They shut up.

"I'm not so happy about this either..." Kyo muttered.

Candy whispered something to Kish and gave him a thumbs up. He winked and gave her a small nod as he followed Shigure to the room.

"What'd you tell him?" Pudding asked.

"You know...stuff..." Candy said. And soon everyone was in their corresponding rooms.

Misha: yay! I got to be in the fanfic!  
Pudding: where's sensei?  
Misha: she's off hugging Pai Kish: ...but he's right here Candy: not that Pai, sensei has a stuffed panda named Pai.  
Misha: and Tart too Kish: why don't I have a stuffed panda named after me? : (  
Candy: she only has two pandas, plus two hamtaros Ichigo: anyway, Misheru might not be able to update as much now Mint: she's gonna be out a lot Pudding: and of course to Fiesta Texas, na no da!  
Misheru: Hi pplz!  
Misha: you're back!  
Misheru: yupz, and I'm sure you all know my 5th grader fanfic is on. Ichigo?  
Ichigo: already told 'em Misheru: apparently only Ryou'll win, or maybe Pai and Keii, unless... YOU HAVE LITTLE KNOMES THAT HELP YOU'S CHEAT!  
Keii & Pai: ...no.  
Kish: wait, I thought I was in the finalist category!  
Misha: that's defy the laws of nature as we know it Misheru: anywayz, next chappie, see tha havoc and chaos as these two different story characters share a room. A riot between Ryou and Yuki (that's for you MewToffee!), maybe IchiXKyo.  
Kish: grr.  
Misha: shush!  
Misheru: and Shii-chan and Kish discuss lively high school girls Pai: and I have to hear it all'  
Keiichiro: review plz!  
Misha & Misheru: see ya next time ; ) 


	6. Randomest Sleepover EVER

…… KYAAH

…… KYAAH!! –Runs to hug computer- OH GOD!! I'VE MISSED THE INTERNET SO MUCH!! Hey everyone (nervous laugh and sweat drop') sorry I've been gone for like ever! My laptop got a virus, but thankfully my dad fixed it! Yay! Anyhow, I've had so many ideas and no internet! Oh, heads up, my friend from school and I are working on a Vamp Knight fanfic, but we'll release it soon (under her name, JonasBrothers75). Anyway, here's my last told to be a hiatus, Mew Mew Furuba!

The room was quiet. Too quiet….

"Ugh, please make sure they don't do anything stupid Pai," Candy muttered to herself as she rolled down some blankets to make Pudding's and hers bed. Lettuce and Tohru were bowing to each other, being the polite airheads they are (I mean that in a good way  )

"Come on, oneechan!" Pudding said cheerfully. "I'm sure Kish-chan and Pai-san are okay with Shigure."

**Shigure's room**

"Ugh, I'll get you for this, Candy," Pai muttered to himself as he heard Shigure and Kish debate the best chick flick ever (idk?). "You know, its boring living with Pai. He and I are complete opposites and he shares none of my interests." Kish rambled to Shigure, Shigure nodding at appropriate times. Pai tried distracting himself by trying to figure out why he was here: oh that's right, Kish's sister. But there was more to it than that…His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Really, Pai? I've never met a man who doesn't drool over girls. You are straight, right?" Shigure asked suddenly, with no warning. _Kish…_ Pai glared at him, but Kish only looked away. "Yes, I am straight. I just find it a waste of time to drool over a girl who doesn't like me –cough-Kish-cough-." Kish gave him a look that said _I'll get you…_

"Oh, you say that, but then why do you have a crush on my sister?" Shigure snickered and Kish only smirked. _Ha, got ya…_ Pai blushed and glared at Kish. Then, with all his force, Pai flung his pillow at Kish's direction. It hit Kish hard enough to throw him off the bed. Shigure only stared at the possibly-bruised Kish, lying helpless on the other side of the bed. "May I never be on your bad side, Pai…"

**Yuki's Room**

"Hey, Yuki! I have an idea." Yuki turned to face Ryou, who was messing with his phone. "Instead of standing here bored, why don't we play a game or something?" Keiichiro only stood in the back, watching how Yuki would respond. (And now, because the author felt like it, popcorn appeared out of nowhere for Keiichiro to eat.)

"Hey, I want popcorn!" Keiichiro whined. Popcorn appeared out of nowhere in his hands. "Ah. I shall use this power for good!!" Ryou and Yuki ignored Keii-kun's random comment.

"What do you mean?" Yuki implied. Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something like truth or dare." Ryou said. Yuki nodded. "I guess. How should we start?" Ryou thought for a moment. "Okay, then, Yuki, truth or dare?" Ryou gave Yuki a devious look. "Um… dare." Ryou smirked. "Yuki, you have to…"

**Kyo's Room**

It was silent. Three mismatched people were sharing a room, two childish enemies, and a third one…who just plain has issues!

"I don't talk to you, you don't talk to me" Tart and Ichigo were too busy glaring at each other to notice Kyo talking. I think they get the message, said Kyo's inner voice, who was a talking penguin (oh yeah! This is me being random!). Shut up, talking penguin! Hmph! Excuse me if I'm trying to help you have a life, Kyo, the penguin said, his beak in the air, with his arms crossed. Sorry, penguin…Kyo apologized, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you okay?" Kyo suddenly looked up to see two brown eyes staring at him, belonging to the red haired girl. Kyo quickly backed up, blushing and embarrassed.

"WHOA! WATCH IT!" Kyo backed up into the wall and crashed into the wall, causing his shelf to collapse off the wall and its contents spilling to the nearest person:

Tart.

**Tohru's Room**

"So, if we're a book, then…" Tohru was getting explanations for the randomness that had been going in this entire day.

"So we know almost everything about you, Na no da!" Pudding cheered, almost if having no privacy possible was a good thing…? "You're only in book 9, Pudding. You don't know a lot, it's not even half." Tohru looked up to Candy. "How many books are in our 'story'?"

Candy smiled to Tohru. "This'll surprise you. Fruits Basket has 23 books in its entire series. Natsuki Takaya hit the jackpot with your series. You're a worldwide phenomenon."

"W—Worldwide?" Tohru couldn't believe herself. She wanted to faint for the (Hold on, the author tries hard to keep up with how many times Tohru faints. She just faints too much! XO)

Before Tohru could ask anything else, a screech echoed through the halls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Loud sobbing followed the scream.

"What was that?" Tohru asked, scared and worried. Pudding ran out into the hall. "TARU-TARU!!" Candy and Lettuce looked at each other and ran after. "PUDDING!! TART!!" Tohru, lost and confused, followed after to make sure no one _else_go hurt.

**Kyo's room (of randomness)**

"IT HURTS!! WAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!" Tart sobbed and sobbed, acting like the little 8 year old he is. It would've been adorable, had he not been screaming so loud.

Kish, Pai, and Shigure were the first to enter the room. Shigure was holding a bat because he insisted it was some psycho burglar who hit himself. Kish was hiding in the back, not sure of what was going on. Pai had been the only one who recognized Tart's loud sob, mostly because he was used to it.

"Kish, Pai, Do something!!" Ichigo whined as she clamped her hands against her ears. Kyo was in a similar position, gritting his teeth. "GET THE DAMN KID TO SHUT UP!!"

Yuki, Keii-kun, and Ryou were next to enter. Yuki was (also?) holding a bat, thinking it was his idiotic brother. "What's going on?" Keiichiro asked, still munching on popcorn.

"Oh, it's just Tart," Ryou said, but he was staring at Keiichiro's popcorn. _I want popcorn… _he thought as he wanted popcorn. (Ryou: I DON'T EVEN EAT POPCORN!).

Last, but not least, Tohru, Lettuce, Candy, and Pudding came in. Pudding and Candy stared in shock and Pudding ran to Tart's side. "Taru-Taru, are you okay??" Tart was too busy sobbing to even notice anything, especially not the fact he was sobbing in Pudding's shirt. Ichigo looked up. "Hey, where are Zakuro and Mint?" The others began to look around in the room, with this barely being bought to their attention.

Suddenly, the lights went out in response.


End file.
